The American Society for Biochemistry and Molecular Biology sponsors an annual fall meeting series focusing on emerging fields of biochemistry and molecular biology. This fall three ASBMB Symposia are planned. The first of these symposia is entitled "GTP-binding proteins and vesicular transport in eukaryotic cells," and will be held September 25-28, 1992 in Keystone, Colorado. The organizers are Philip D. Stahl (Washington University Medical School), William Balch (Scripps), and Peter Novick (Yale University Medical School). This proposal requests support for travel for post-docs and students to attend this symposium. The development of the concept of a role for GTP-binding proteins in intracellular transport has occurred only over the past 5 years. Intracellular transport in general and the role of GTP-binding protein in particular, cuts across the entire field of eucaryotic cell and molecular biology. A meeting of this kind will bring together individuals who primarily work on lower organisms as well as individuals who work predominantly on complicated multicellular organisms. The approaches vary, but the problems that each faces in determining and delineating the role of GTP-binding proteins in transport have a common theme. Often the techniques available and employed by one investigator are foreign to another. One of the major problems to be clarified in this meeting is the precise relationship between and among the various GTP-binding proteins that orchestrate intracellular transport and the factors that regulate and modulate such GTP-binding proteins. One of the goals of this meeting is to being together individuals with diverse backgrounds and interests, along with a significant percentage of students and post-docs to provide opportunity for unique interactions which may lead to long-term consequences.